


Pineapples & Dimples

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Smut, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the Apocalypse can stop pregnancy cravings.  </p>
<p>So, 1Lostone and TWDObsessive gave me prompts for a one shot because they were writing and I was not. </p>
<p>The prompts were:</p>
<p>Ok- Rick turns to Daryl and says "This isn't exactly what I had in mind..."</p>
<p>And: ‘pineapple',  'asshat', 'donuts', and 'dimples'</p>
<p>Beta'd by the lovely AprilValentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples & Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to show those two crazy people I can whip one up on short notice. Don't get used to it.

“Pineapples.

Daryl blinked, “What?”

Maggie sighed and ran her hand through her hair, “Pineapples. I haven’t had any since...well, you know. And it’s all I can think about.”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t think we can get you fresh pineapples, but I guess we can try for canned. Will that work?”

“Rick, if you could get me pineapples, I don’t care how they come.” Maggie said with a wild gleam in her eyes.

“They eat you back ya know.” Daryl said as he cleaned his nails with a knife.

Maggie blinked, “What?”

“There’s enzymes or something in them that breaks down meat, so they ‘eat you back’,” Rick explained. 

Maggie looked skeptical but nodded her head, “So, if you happen to see a can of pineapples, I would love to have one. Or maybe a dozen.”

“Got it,” Rick said as he headed for the door, Daryl getting up and following him without a word.

“Where are we gonna find pineapples and how are we gonna hide ‘em from that asshat Negan?” Daryl asked as he wedged into the passenger seat of the of the old Saturn coupe. 

“I have a plan,” Rick said as he put the car in first gear and revved it too high before taking off. 

“Right,” Daryl said as he got a firm grip on the door pull.

***

Rick turned to Daryl and said, “This is not what I had in mind,” as they crouched behind a turned over ice cream truck. 

Daryl peered around at fight going on just a block away from them. A group of people that were obviously from Negan’s group were methodically taking out a small herd of walkers. They were having a hard time of it though because the dead were dressed in full on fighting gear and were wearing body armor and helmets. It looked like they’d originally been taken out by a bomb or some sort of explosive as most of them were missing body parts or had gaping holes in their bodies.

“What? You thought we’d just mosey on in here and pick up Maggie’s pregnancy cravings and a box of doughnuts?” Daryl asked in his rough voice.

“I was expecting to shove a couple of cans of pineapples under the hood of the car so Negan’s men wouldn’t see them. And then get our asses home in one piece.”

“Uh huh,” Daryl murmured as he watched the fight get closer to them. “C’mon,” he motioned to the open door of the truck.

They climbed in, careful not to make too much noise, but the people fighting outside probably didn’t hear them over the noise they were making. Gunshots and hollering filled the air along with the moans of the dead as they pursued their meal.

The floor was sticky with melted ice cream and full of dead bugs that had been attracted to and then caught in the mess. They would be safe here as long as Negan’s people didn’t think to look in where Rick and Daryl were crouched among the sad remnants of a happier time. 

“That’s the last of them. Let’s get Wade and Sue back to camp and get them patched up,” a man said in a worn out voice. 

“I’m bit you dumbass, I ain’t gonna make it back to camp,” a woman said, anger lacing her words.

“Now Sue, you know that…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Dean, I’m bit on my shoulder. You can’t cut that off. Just leave me with a gun and go on.”

There was a pause before, “We can’t spare the gun.”

“Fine, asshat. Go on and shoot me here then.”

Rick winced as a shot rang out. 

“Let’s go,” the man said.

Daryl made Rick wait a half hour before letting him get up from his crouch. It was possible that Negan’s men would stick around and make sure that the chick didn’t come back despite the bullet to her head. 

Rick was all the way out of the truck when Daryl reached back in and pulled out an industrial size can of pineapple pieces. “Reckon this will do?” he asked.

“Holy hell,” Rick said from the front of the ice cream truck. “How is it possible that was in there?”

Daryl smirked, “I don’t know, man, how is it possible that you have dimples?”

Rick gave Daryl a funny look, “I don’t have dimples.”

“You do,” Daryl said as he kicked the woman’s dead body.

“I do not,” Rick argued as he looked in the cracked mirror of the truck.

Daryl shook his head as he headed down the side street to where they’d left the Saturn, “They ain’t on your face.”

Rick whipped his head around, “What?”

But Daryl was already gone and Rick scurried after him; they needed to find a space to hide the pineapples anyway. And Rick really needed to get back home to take a shower. And look for dimples. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You all are awesome!


End file.
